


Money, Money, Money

by gangster_love7



Series: Wolf of wall street (serie) [1]
Category: Brad and Chantalle, Brad x orginal female, Leonardo DiCaprio - Fandom, The Wolf of Wall Street (2013), Todd and Carolyn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wolf of Wall Street Fusion, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, F/M, Inspired by The Wolf of Wall Street, Leo dicaprio - Freeform, Love, Making Love, Making Out, Making Up, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, leonardo dicaprio - Freeform, wolf of wall street (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gangster_love7/pseuds/gangster_love7
Summary: This is based on the book "the wolf of wall street" by Jordan Belfort. And it will focus on Todd and Carolyn's relationship. (In the 2013 film based on the book, they are named Brad and Chantalle)
Relationships: Brad Bodnick/Original Female Character(s), Brad and chantalle - Relationship, Brad and orginal female, Todd and Carolyn - Relationship
Series: Wolf of wall street (serie) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551232
Kudos: 2





	Money, Money, Money

**Jordan's POV:**

"If it is anything I coud ever do, even killing someone, just let me know?" I finally decide to take him up for his offer. And the fact that his new wife, Carolyn, happened to the Swiss citizen med things see more natural. And that why I now is looking at Todd and Carolyn doing what they always do, arguing, in my master bedroom. What I have heard from Todd is that they always arguing and making up for it with fantastic sex after. But I have only seen them arguing. I have sent my wife, Naomi, out for shopping because that is what she does best. She can waste money on shoes and bags. Hin has never had a real job in her life and yet she has everything she wants and some more. And I sent her out because I didn't want her to see the madness that unfolds in front of me. And that madness is Carolyn Garret only wearing white silk panties and bra and white Tretorn tennis sneakers. she is standing less than 5 feet from me, with her hand clapped behind her head and her elbows cocked out to the side, as if a policeman just had screamed the orders. Meanwhile, her full Swiss breast was held in her bra. And I am not a breast man but you just can't help but look at them, they are perfect and above all genuine. I even asked Todd if they were genuine which she happened to hear and she screamed that if I doubted I could feel them. It was tempting to feel them, but the look Todd gave me made me quickly throw away that thought. His look said: If you do, someone will find your body in a dumpster within a week but no one will be able to identify your body. Anyway, her breasts are a perfect c-cup, full and round so she doesn't even have to push up to show cleavage. She was not tall as the Duchess only 5.3 but her legs nevertheless gave the illusion of being tall. But she wasn't even like the Duchess's angular body Carolyn is soft with wider hips and getting waist. But her breast, ohh my goddess ... I mean God. Her perfect chest hangs like two overflowing balloons against her, five-foot two-inch, frame. A lusty mane of darker blond hair with bright sun-bleached sling in went all the way down to the crack of her ass. And she has a face that is pretty enough with full lips. She is a bombshell. All right, a _swiss_ bombshell. 

"Tahad you are a zdupid fool!" said the _swiss_ bombshell, whose thick accent dripped with Swiss cheese. "You are hutting me with zees tape, you ahhs-zole!" _You are hurting me with this tape, you asshole._

"Shut up your French wench," replied her loving husband, "and stay fucking still, before I slap you!" Todd is circling his wife, holding a roll of masking tape in his hand. With each complete revolution, the 300 000 dollar of cash already taped her stomach and thighs grew much tighter.   
  
"Who do ypu call wench, you imbecile! I have the right to smash you one for making such comment at me. Right, Jordan?" I nod at her and her tits. "Definitely, Carolyn-you go right ahead and smash his face in. The problem is, your husband's such a sick bastard that he'll probably enjoy it! If you really wants to piss him off, why don't you go around town telling people how kind and nice he is, and how he likes to lie in bed with you on Sunday mornings and read the _Times?"_

Todd flash a evil smile towards me and I wonder how a Catholic boy from Lefrak could end up looking so much like Fu Manchu. The simpel fact was that his eyes now hade turn slightly slanted and he has beard and moustache that are making him look like a dead bringer for Fu Manchu. And he always wears black. Even today he wears black. Black training pants that you can see the outline of his gun, a .38 snub nose, which he has tucked into the waistband of his pants and bulging out of his pants over the small of his back . And the gun, which he always carrying around, is an insurance policy for you cannot be the king of Quaaludes on the Bayside without any enemies. 

"I don't now why you encourage her," muttered Todd. "Just ignore her. It's much easier." 

The Bombshell gritted her white teeth. "Oh, go ignore yourself, you douche-a-bag-a!" 

"It's douche bag," snapped Todd, "not douche-a-bag-a, you swiss nitwit! Now shut the fuck up and don't move. I'm almost done." Todd reached over to the bed and picked up a handheld metal detector-the kind used when you pass through airport security. He began sweeping it up and down the full length of the Bombshell's bods. When he reached her luxurious breasts, he pauses... and both him and I are takes a moment to regard them. Well, as i said before i have never been much of a breast man which you can see in my choice of wife (who fixed the breasts from an a-cup to a small b), but Carolyn happened to have a unusually fine pare of jugs. 

"You see, I told you" said the Bombshell. "It make no sound! This is paper money, not silver money. Why you think metal detector make different huh? You feel like wasting money buying zdupid device, after I told you no dog-man!"   
Todd just shook his head. "The next dog-man is your last dog-man, and if you think I'm fucking kidding then go ahead and say it. But to answer your question, every hundred dollar bill has a thin strip of metal in it, so I just wanted to make sure that when they were all wrapped together it wouldn't set off the alarm. Here look." He slid a singel hundred dollar bill out from one of the stacks and hold it against the light. And there it was, a thin metal strip that ran from the top to the bottom. Pleased with himself, said Todd "Okey, genius? Don't ever doubt me again." 

But apparently she doesn't like being wrong, or being threatened. 

"Okay I give you this one, Tahad, nut nothing more. I will tell you that you need to treat me better, because I am a nice girl and I can find a better man that actually love me and wants me. You big show -off in front of your friend, but I wear the pants in this family and that..." 

The swiss bombshell goes on about how _Tahad_ mistreat her or something. She gets so angry that with committed movements she makes her breasts jump and squeal so that they almost jump out of bra but with the money firmly taped against her body I do not know if it is fucking hot or comedic. I just can't stop staring at her breast, it's like a drug. But the brief glances I get at Todd he just looks her in the eyes, how can he not be distracted by her assets. But on one occasion she jumps so that her breasts almost fall out of the silk cups of the bra so that he laughs and has to hold his hand to hide his smile. But there was nothing she found funny so she hit him on the arm before turnes around to find something to cut herself lose with. She bends over the desk to find a pair of scissors or something else to use and even I understand that it is the perfect moment. Todd or _Tahad_ as Carolyn says, sneaks up behind her and gives her right but cheek a slap. She screams out loud and curses in English, French and maybe German. I don't know but she screams and tries to hit him.   
"I hate to interrupt you guys from killing eatch other, but if you excuse me Carolyn, I need to take a walk on the beatch with your husband. I don't think ypu can bring enough cash there alone, so we need to rethink things." I say to Todd and the Bombshell. I reached over to the bed and picked up a pair of sewing scissors, and handed them to Todd. "Here-why don't you cut her lose and then we can talk"   
"fuck her" he says and handing his wife the scissors. "Let her uncut herself. It'll give her something to do beside complain. That's all she ever does, anyway shop and complain, and maybe spread her legs once in a wile." 

"Oh, you funny man, Tahad. Like you are such a great lover! Aha! That is a big joke. Go Jordan-Take Mr big Shot to the beach so I can have a moment of peace and I unwrap myself."

With skrepticism I asked, "Are you sure, Carolyn"? 

"Yeah, she is sure" Todd said for her. "Let's take a walk." But when he passes her he claps her ass again. And the Swiss bombshell screams again: "Ohhh, I will flush your medicine and replace it with poison...you...you fuck! I will smash your..." Her curses turn into French when Todd and I exit the master bedroom through a sliding glass door that looks out over the Atlantic. We can still hear Carolyn scream even then we stand at the back of the deck. 

I see him glance through the glass doors and watch her try to unwrap herself while she curses, he smiles to himself. And I who thought it was impossible for him to love another person (even himself) but I was probably wrong with the rest of the world. Because I've never seen him smile at a woman the way he smiles at her right now.

"You should really help her," I said to get him back to reality.

"No, she can do it herself" and the usual Todd is back.


End file.
